Melissa Paur
Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur (also known as Melissa Paur) is the secondary antagonist of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. She was portrayed by the late Susan Jennifer Sullivan. Biography Melissa was the spoiled rich girl. Melissa is mean, crude, shallow, egocentric, manipulative, treacherous, and vindictive to anyone she sees as a threat. It is obvious in the beginning that she has her sights set on Nick, but Nick has no desire to be with Melissa and barely puts up with her terrible behavior. When he begins to show interest in Tina Shepard, Melissa tries desperately to try anything to pick at her. When she overhears that Tina was in a mental asylum (due to the trauma of her father's death), she coaxes their friend Eddie to dress up like a mental patient. This rude, insulting, and argumentative behavior momentarily angered Tina and caused her to lash out at her using her barely controlled telekinetic powers, destroying Melissa's pearl necklace. Her efforts only backfire as Nick was disgusted by her behavior to Tina. She would try again seducing Eddie to make Nick jealous. When nothing happens, she kicks him out of the room not knowing that their friends were being killed one by one by Jason Voorhees. At some point, she leaves the cabin and ventures off to Tina's to find Nick, but to come back later on. Later Nick and Tina arrives, when Nick was trying to comfort Tina, Melissa decides that she's had enough and also decides to leave, but Nick asks her where does she think she's going and tries to convince Melissa to stay with him and Tina, but failed. Melissa was killed almost immediately when she opens the door to leave and Jason goes inside of the house and kills her in cold blood with an axe in the face after she tells them "F-ck you! No, f-ck you both!". She is thrown behind the TV in front of Tina and Nick, leaving them horrified. Her body was destroyed with the Shepard house when it blew up. While the corpses, Robin, Jane, Judy, Ben, Dan, Sandra, Maddy, Amanda Shepard, Dr. Crews, Michael, and Russell, the one-eyed corpse of Kate, and the heads and headless corpses of David and Eddie were found and taken to a morgue and sometime later funeral by police and paramedics. Trivia *Melissa's last name is Paur. This is not mentioned in the film but the original script appears even in the comics and books. *Melissa's father is a former rugby player. Russell tells Eddie when he asks for it. This information is taken from the deleted scenes of the film. *The documentary "Crystal Lake Memories" reported in 2012 that the actress, Susan Jennifer Sullivan has passed away from cancer in Randolph, MA in 2009. They tracked the wrong woman. Susan Jennifer Sullivan still lives in Southern California. *Melissa was the last victim of Friday the 13th: Part VII. Category:Female Category:Love Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Provoker